


Of wings and home

by MX33



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-30
Updated: 2016-11-30
Packaged: 2018-09-03 10:09:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8708419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MX33/pseuds/MX33
Summary: My take on what should happen after the last scene in 2x10





	

Lucifer and Chloe sat facing each other, faces inches apart. They had enjoyed a glass of Lucifer's best wine and Chloe had confessed she ment everything she said at court that morning. 

Either knew who filled the gap between them, but one moment their eyes were looking into each other's, and the next moment, their lips met and a warm sensation rushed down their spines. They were finally home. That kiss made Lucifer realise that Los Angeles was not his home. He could fill at home anywhere on earth as long as he was with the Detective. For Chloe, kissing Lucifer felt like a second chance at happiness, with a man she knew had his extravagances, but that would never let her down. 

Suddenly, something felt wrong. Chloe had notices Lucifer had freezed on his spot.

"Lucifer, are you okay??" Asked Chloe.

Instead of answering, Lucifer fell to the floor, screaming in agony. The most absolute and horrific pain he had experiences since cutting off his wings shot through him. Chloe could only stare with horror as Lucifer fought the pain. He could start to feel the flesh on the scars in his back burst open. His scream filled the room.

As quickly as it had come, the pain stopped abruptly. Standing up, he felt strangely unbalanced. It was not until he looked into Chloe's face he knew something was not right.

Chloe's gaze didn't lay on him, it was fixed intensely at his side. Looking for the source of such amazement in his partner, Lucifer found something he thought he would never have back: his wings.

They were definitely his. Pure white magestic wings adorned his back. For a moment he forgot Chloe was seeing this and thought about the reasons his father had to give him his wings back. Was it because he had changed? Because he had found love??

All this thoughts where interrupted when he heard Chloe mumbling.

"L-Luc-Lucifer..." Chloe was at loss for words. It was all true, his partner, Lucifer, the man she had just kissed, was the Devil, and he had been telling her right from the begining.

Lucifer saw Chloe back away and new that instant that he had lost her. He knew Chloe would not want to be with him, a monter, the Devil. 

"Chloe, I'm not going to hurt you, I--" His explanation was cut by Chloe coming closer to him, placing her hand on his cheek and looking into his eyes, which were full of tears.

Lucifer thought he had lost his chance at happiness with his detective, but was taken aback by her actions.

"Lucifer, it was true, you were telling me the truth, and I didn't believe you. I am so sorry. I truly am."

Chloe was apologizing to him? Why is she not running away?? Lucifer's thoughts were rushing in and out of his mind. This made no sense.

"Detective, Chloe, I am the Devil, I am a monster and--" Before any excuses could be made, their lips met again, more firecely this time.

When the pulled apart, Chloe spoke:  
"I don't care, you are no monster. You are my partner, Lucifer Morningstar, and I love you just the way you are."

They kissed yet again, pulling each other closer and Lucifer's new wings wraped protectively around them.


End file.
